A Toon's Life
J.B Eagle’s Movie Spoof Of Disney•Pixar’s “A Bug's Life” (1998) Cast: *Oh (Home) as Flik *Disgust (Inside Out) as Princess Atta *Riley Anderson (Inside Out) as Dot *Princess Fiona (Shrek) as The Queen *Pascal (Tangled) as Aphie *Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) and Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) as Dot's 2 Boyfriends *Megamind as Mr. Soil *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Dr. Flora *Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Thorny *Shrek as Cornelius *Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Hopper *Smek (Home) as Molt *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Thumper *Randall and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) as Axel and Loco *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as P.T. Flea *Diego (Ice Age) as Francis *Sid (Ice Age) as Slim *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Heimlich *Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Rosie *Manny (Ice Age) as Dim *Moana as Gypsy *Junior (Storks) as Manny *Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) as Tuck and Roll *Pedro and Nico (Rio) as The Fly Brothers *Nigel (Rio) as Thud *Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as The Bird *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) as Woody (In Outtakes) Chapters: *“A Toon's Life“ Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *“A Toon's Life“ Part 2 - Princess Disgust Gets Stressed Out *“A Toon's Life“ Part 3 - Oh's Invention *“A Toon's Life“ Part 4 - Riley Meets Oh *“A Toon's Life“ Part 5 - Oh Looses the Food *“A Toon's Life“ Part 6 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains! *“A Toon's Life“ Part 7 - Riley Meets Rudy *“A Toon's Life“ Part 8 - Oh's Trial *“A Toon's Life“ Part 9 - Oh Goes for Help *“A Toon's Life“ Part 10 - Shifu's Circus *“A Toon's Life“ Part 11 - Shifu Gets Burn *“A Toon's Life” Part 12 - City Lights *“A Toon's Life“ Part 13 - Oh Tries to Find Warriors *“A Toon's Life“ Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *“A Toon's Life“ Part 15 - Oh's Flight Home *“A Toon's Life“ Part 16 - Oh is Back *“A Toon's Life“ Part 17 - Celebration *“A Toon's Life“ Part 18 - Circus Cartoon Characters!? *“A Toon's Life“ Part 19 - A Indominus Rex! *“A Toon's Life“ Part 20 - Disgust Apologizes to Oh *“A Toon's Life“ Part 21 - Oh Has a Plan *“A Toon's Life“ Part 22 - Building the Bird *“A Toon's Life“ Part 23 - The Fairy Tales Of The World' Hideout *“A Toon's Life” Part 24 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains' Go Back to the Island *“A Toon's Life“ Part 25 - The Party *“A Toon's Life“ Part 26 - Battle Stations *“A Toon's Life“ Part 27 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains Arrive *“A Toon's Life“ Part 28 - Red Puckett Runs For Her Life *“A Toon's Life“ Part 29 - Red Puckett Begs Oh to Come Back *“A Toon's Life” Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *“A Toon's Life” Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *“A Toon's Life” Part 32 - Oh to the Rescue *“A Toon's Life” Part 33 - Shifu Burns the Bird *“A Toon's Life” Part 34 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Band Together *“A Toon's Life” Part 35 - The Fight *“A Toon's Life” Part 36 - The Chase/Gallaxhar's Demise *“A Toon's Life” Part 37 - Happy Times Again *“A Toon's Life” Part 38 - End Credits *“A Toon's Life” Outtakes Movie used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Movies and TV Shows used: *Home (2015) *Inside Out (2015) *Inside Out Riley's First Date (2016) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Puss In Boots (2011) *Shrek 3-D (2003) *Shrek The Halls (2007) *Shrek: Scared Shrekless (2010) *Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (2010) *Shrek: Thriller Night (2011) *Shrek: The Ghost of Lord Farquaad (2012) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *The Ant Bully (2006) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *Megamind (2010) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Moana (2016) *Storks (2016) *Ratatouille (2007) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Robots (2005) *Jurassic World (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *and more Category:J.B. Eagle Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs